1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds that inhibit protein tyrosine kinase activity. In particular the invention relates to compounds that inhibit the protein tyrosine kinase activity of growth factor receptors, resulting in the inhibition of receptor signaling, for example, the inhibition of VEGF receptor signaling and HGF receptor signaling. More particularly, the invention relates to compounds, compositions and methods for the inhibition of VEGF receptor signaling and HGF receptor signaling.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Tyrosine kinases may be classified as growth factor receptor (e.g. EGFR, PDGFR, FGFR and erbB2) or non-receptor (e.g. c-src and bcr-abl) kinases. The receptor type tyrosine kinases make up about 20 different subfamilies. The non-receptor type tyrosine kinases make up numerous subfamilies. These tyrosine kinases have diverse biological activity. Receptor tyrosine kinases are large enzymes that span the cell membrane and possess an extracellular binding domain for growth factors, a transmembrane domain, and an intracellular portion that functions as a kinase to phosphorylate a specific tyrosine residue in proteins and hence to influence cell proliferation. Aberrant or inappropriate protein kinase activity can contribute to the rise of disease states associated with such aberrant kinase activity.
Angiogenesis is an important component of certain normal physiological processes such as embryogenesis and wound healing, but aberrant angiogenesis contributes to some pathological disorders and in particular to tumor growth. VEGF-A (vascular endothelial growth factor A) is a key factor promoting neovascularization (angiogenesis) of tumors. VEGF induces endothelial cell proliferation and migration by signaling through two high affinity receptors, the fms-like tyrosine kinase receptor, Flt-1, and the kinase insert domain-containing receptor, KDR. These signaling responses are critically dependent upon receptor dimerization and activation of intrinsic receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) activity. The binding of VEGF as a disulfide-linked homodimer stimulates receptor dimerization and activation of the RTK domain. The kinase activity autophosphorylates cytoplasmic receptor tyrosine residues, which then serve as binding sites for molecules involved in the propagation of a signaling cascade. Although multiple pathways are likely to be elucidated for both receptors, KDR signaling is most extensively studied, with a mitogenic response suggested to involve ERK-1 and ERK-2 mitogen-activated protein kinases.
Disruption of VEGF receptor signaling is a highly attractive therapeutic target in cancer, as angiogenesis is a prerequisite for all solid tumor growth, and that the mature endothelium remains relatively quiescent (with the exception of the female reproductive system and wound healing). A number of experimental approaches to inhibiting VEGF signaling have been examined, including use of neutralizing antibodies, receptor antagonists, soluble receptors, antisense constructs and dominant-negative strategies.
Despite the attractiveness of anti-angiogenic therapy by VEGF inhibition alone, several issues may limit this approach. VEGF expression levels can themselves be elevated by numerous diverse stimuli and perhaps most importantly, the hypoxic state of tumors resulting from VEGFr inhibition, can lead to the induction of factors that themselves promote tumor invasion and metastasis thus, potentially undermining the impact of VEGF inhibitors as cancer therapeutics.
The HGF (hepatocyte growth factor) and the HGF receptor, c-met, are implicated in the ability of tumor cells to undermine the activity of VEGF inhibition. HGF derived from either stromal fibroblasts surrounding tumor cells or expressed from the tumor itself has been suggested to play a critical role in tumor angiogenesis, invasion and metastasis. For example, invasive growth of certain cancer cells is drastically enhanced by tumor-stromal interactions involving the HGF/c-Met (HGF receptor) pathway. HGF, which was originally identified as a potent mitogen for hepatocytes is primarily secreted from stromal cells, and the secreted HGF can promote motility and invasion of various cancer cells that express c-Met in a paracrine manner. Binding of HGF to c-Met leads to receptor phosphorylation and activation of Ras/mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) signaling pathway, thereby enhancing malignant behaviors of cancer cells. Moreover, stimulation of the HGF/c-met pathway itself can lead to the induction of VEGF expression, itself contributing directly to angiogenic activity.
Thus, anti-tumor anti-angiogenic strategies or approaches that target both VEGF/VEGFr signaling and HGF/c-met signaling may circumvent the ability of tumor cells to overcome VEGF inhibition alone and may represent improved cancer therapeutics.
Tyrosine kinases also contribute to the pathology of ophthalmological diseases, disorders and conditions, such as age-related macular degeneration (AMD) and diabetic retinopathy (DR). Blindness from such diseases has been linked to anomalies in retinal neovascularization. The formation of new blood vessels is regulated by growth factors such as VEGF and HGF that activate receptor tyrosine kinases resulting in the initiation of signaling pathways leading to plasma leakage into the macula, causing vision loss. Recently, the Axl receptor tyrosine kinase has been implicated in the process of angiogenesis, by regulating cell survival, motility and invasions. These kinases are thus attractive targets for the treatment of eye diseases involving neovascularization.
Thus, there is a need to develop a strategy for controlling neovascularization of the eye and to develop a strategy for the treatment of ocular diseases.
Here we describe small molecules that are potent inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinase activity, such as that of, for example, both the VEGF receptor KDR and the HGF receptor c-met.